For His Love
by Thais of the Star
Summary: Dewshine is captured. She cannot figure out why she is treated as a queen, but a strange man named Bretch soon befriends her and shows her the answer. Formerly on sister's account, TomboySorceress.
1. Ambush!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter One: _Ambush!_

After many seasons apart, Ember and her part of the Wolfrider elf tribe were visiting their kin at the Father Tree. Dewshine, Tyleet and Scouter were laughing while they rode on a hunt as Pike told them of Mender's fully failed attempt to have a baby hawk as a pet, while the healer loftily and hilariously ignored them as he rode up ahead with his wolf and Ember, who had yet to find a wolf-friend of her own, after her fifth wolf, Dancinglight, had died.

Those on this hunt were Scouter, Dewshine, Pike, Tyleet, Chieftess Ember, Mender and Krim. The former go-back had come to savor her last hunt before she became to cub-heavy to hunt on foot, as she had no wolf-friend. Dart and Kimo the shapeshifter, as always, rode together.

Somehow, with all the laughing and their merriment, not one of them was on alert that fall day. Even the wolves were not alert, and none of them realized just how far they were from the Holt.

The first warning they had was the smell. Pike, Tyleet, Scouter and Dewshine were on alert as soon as they scented humans, but it was too late. They ran right into a group of Djunsmen, and were attacked; none of them had realized that they had strayed so far from their territory, and were not even attempting to be silent.

The humans let out startled cries, then recovered before, for once, the Wolfriders. But these were no ordinary hunters. They were prepared.

Swiftly, the elves unsheathed blades or knocked arrows, but it was to late. The Djunsmen fell upon them and started fighting. None of the elves paid attention to the single hunter with a rope and a sack who circled around behind them. An inarticulate shout and the humans fell back running, leaving the two dead behind.

The Wolfriders were suspicious, but turned and set back to the Holt to gather the rest of the tribe and tell them of the day's adventures, and that they would hunt after dark. It was only when Scouter looked around for his lifemate that they were alerted to Dewshine's disappearance.

Frowning, the sharp-eyed elf told the rest of the hunt with the speed of thought that she was not with them, and wheeled his wolf around. He raced back to the scene of the fight, and found the signs he was afraid of.

Dewshine's wolf, a lovely grey fellow with a dorsal stripe of rust red, lay in the frost and leaves named Riverdancer, a spear through his side. The she-elf herself was nowhere to be found, but a track showed where something, likely in a sack, had been dragged in the direction of the human settlement, then loaded onto a cart of some kind, drawn by a horse.

It seemed the huntress had been captured.

_Lree!_ sent Scouter, calling out Dewshine's soul name. _Where are you, Lifemate? Dewshine!_

Tyleet joined him, as did a young black-haired elf, who was Tyleet's and Scouter's Pool, but who now had another name. Darkpool, as he was now called, sent along with them, calling out for his second mother with all his might.

_Dewshine! Answer us!_ they cried fiercely.

000

The third member of the triangle of lifemates was unconscious, but at last she came around, and heard the frantic sendings of Tyleet and Scouter. Painfully, she blocked them out, trying to get a grip on the pain in her head before she replied.

At last, Dewshine's eyes flickered open. She raised her had to brush away the gold hair that was hanging into her blue eyes, and couldn't. Her right arm was fastened in a metal ring at her wrist, which, in turn, was connected to a chain, and that was doubled through half a ring on the side of a wagon, and connected to a piece on her left arm.

The chain was short, and she was forced to sit down, her back curled uncomfortably and her arms above her head. Then she just barely opened her connection to her lifemates, and sent a quick message to them before closing it again.

She did not want them to know how terrified she truly was.

_Jial, Sohn! I believe the Djunsmen are taking me to their new See-tah-del, but I do not know why. Stay away, no matter what. I do not want you to be taken too._

Tyleet, Scouter and their son heard her, but before they could argue that they needed to save her, she had cut them off.

Then, tentatively, she swiftly open-sent.

_Goodbye, for now._


	2. Ineffective Escape Attempt

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Two: Ineffective Escape Attempt

Dewshine was not dead, but she could not let the others in any more. She was so tired, and the rocking of the cart, eventually, lulled her to sleep.

Someone large was unfastening the chain on her right arm, but the one her left was still being held. Lying as though still unconscious, she waited for the right moment…

But it never came. She had to pretend, keeping her eyes closed, as the person put the other end of the chain back on the cuff around her wrist; both were swollen and ached fiercely. It was when the large human picked her up and started to bind her feet, muttering all the while, that she reacted.

Dewshine sat up in a blur of movement, pulling her legs back almost before she opened her eyes, and propelled them forward into something that felt and sounded like a nose and face. She rolled over swiftly, and stood up from the cart in which she had been laying.

The elf looked around franticly, and saw she was in a room with only a small, barred window set high in the wall, and bare of everything except a small bed- and a door.

She raced towards it, her hands still chained, and tried to open it, but it was locked. Dewshine heard someone groan, and spun around, to see her captor getting to his feet. She darted past him and to the window, but she was hampered by the chains, her own half-asleep state and the height and smallness of the window.

Dewshine whirled, backing away from the man trying to grab her chains, and reached for her small sword- which wasn't there at her side. With a horrified thought, she found herself helpless at the mercy of two very large humans, one of which had a broken nose, and the other who had just drawn a knife.

Both were advancing on her with hatred in their eyes.

Suddenly the door swung inwards, and another man came in, standing squarely between the prisoner and the men.

"Stop!" he cried.

000

Tyleet and the rest of the tribe sat at the roots of the Father Tree in a state of shock. The capture of Dewshine seemed to have taken their spirit. Finally, Aroree roused herself, and then Skywise. "Soon it will be the season of white cold. Are we to sit around and do nothing until the snow bites us?" the one-time Glider said, one hand on her little friend's shoulder, the other gesturing out at the immobile Wolfriders.

Leetah stood and nodded silently, then went back into the tree-cave she shared with Cutter, Skywise, Aroree and now sometimes Ember and Sunstream, though they were not here together this time. She remembered the times she had healed Dewshine, beginning with the zwoot-caused injury at Sorrow's End, now long abandoned, through the broken leg that Leetah had been beside herself with worry to keep the huntress still while the hurt mended slowly.

Slowly, Moonshade and Clearbrook stood up, and looked around. "She's right." the tribes' Tanner said. "It is my task to shield you all against the bite of winter, and I cannot without hides." Clearbrook leaned over and touched Treestump on the arm, bringing him out of the daze he had been in since his daughter's capture.

"Come. You yet have things to live for!" she counseled her lifmate. She unconsciously placed her hand on her belly, feeling the life of their child growing there and subtly reminding the other elder that he was not alone in his grief.

Treestump shook himself, then looked up into her eyes and nodded. "We must hunt," he acknowledged, though his voice was ragged with sorrow.

"I will hunt with you." added the silvery-haired she-elf.

"I will come to," put in Tyleet.

One by one, the hunt grew until Nightfall, Cutter, Treestump, Clearbrook, Tyleet, Scouter, Darkpool, Strongbow, Krim and her son Sust, Kimo and Dart, Skywise with Timmain in wolf form, Pike, Ember and young Songarrow, the daughter of Newstar and one of the former Sunfolk, an elf named Fao, and the whole party's wolves. The hunting group finally decided to split up into three sections.

To the stream to find game went Tyleet, Scouter, Darkpool, Clearbrook, Treestump and Songarrow, to whom the capture of Dewshine, who had taken charge of her as a young child after the death of her mother at the edge of the Vastdeep Water, was a blow beyond compare.

Krim and her lifemate Pike and son Sust, Dart and his father Strongbow decided that the deeper forest would perhaps hold some unwitting stag or doe.

Cutter went with his daughter Ember, now a cheiftess of her own right and to whom yielding the decision making was rather new now, Nightfall, who he had once been close to Recognizing but no longer after he had found Leetah and Nightfall had found Redlance, Skywise, his brother-in-all-but-blood whom with he shared soul names and who rode a shape-changed Firstcomer, Timmain the High One.

Each group set out, each elf heavy in heart but determined not to show it to the point of disrupting the hunt.

They left behind Moonshade, Aroree, gentle Redlance the Tree-shaper and Leetah.


	3. What is There Behind Eyes?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Three: _ What Is There Behind Eyes?_

Pressing herself back into the corner, Dewshine warily regarded the man who came between herself and her attackers, and waited. She could understand him, thanks to Tyleet's lessons in the human tongue long, long before, though he spoke with the accent that had evolved in the language over the many long years. Almost unknown to her, in a far corner of her mind, she remembered how long it had been- the love she and Scouter had for each other had faded, as he eventually turned away from lovemate, and towards lifemate.

The captive did not fault him for that; she herself was more close friend than the lover to Scouter now. Neither did she blame Tyleet. The love between herself and Scouter was simply not meant to stand, and neither used the other's soulname anymore. She understood the withdrawal, and accepted it.

Dewshine waited as the man sent the other two out of the room. With his hands propped up on his hips, she could almost imagine his scowl, though his back was towards her. As the door swung shut behind the pair of angry humans, the elf's rescuer turned towards her. "I am sorry for all this," he said. Dewshine drew in a breath sharply as he told her this in her own language and waved a hand at her chains and the bare room. The man took a ring of keys from his wide belt, and beckoned to the prisoner. "Come. At least you need not be tied, though..." he trailed off and a shadow crossed his face.

The Wolfrider eyed him. With troll sword, knife, bow or spear she would not have been afraid, but she was small, delicate and not in the least skilled at hand-to-hand combat. She edged slowly out of the shadows, and held out her shackled arms, almost timidly. He carefully released her. In a lightning-fast movement she snatched the keys and raced towards the door. The man spun as she tried the first of several keys in the lock of the door, but she found it bolted from the outside.

Still the man made no move to stop her, but only waited as she tried them all as she had seen Skywise do in the first battle for the palace, implacable. When she had tried unsuccessfully to open the door with each of the small mettle pieces he sighed and advanced on her. Dewshine dropped the ring of keys and backed towards the wall at a right angle to the left of the door. The man merely picked up the bunch of keys and glanced at her once before calling through the door to open and shut the door swiftly.

Then he was gone. Dewshine sagged one the floor, her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, set in the corner of the room. In the mans' eyes she had seen a mix of emotions that had been so unusual she was disconcerted.

In his gray eyes she had seen no anger or exasperation. The elf had detected sorrow, pain from a time long past, pity...

and strangest of all- longing, and passionate love.

000

The captive elf spent the night in a doze of thought. What was it about her that had made the man's eyes reflect such tender love? He had seemed nice, for a human, she thought. Dewshine was awakened from her light sleep by the door swinging open- she tensed into a position she could break into an all-out dash from, preparing to either fight her way out or slip out silently, or to defend herself if it was the two men that the love-eyed one had sent flying the day before.

She didn't get a chance to flee, but as she sagged in defeat, she saw it was her last visitor, and stood tall with her chin raised slightly, waiting for him to speak. The elf knew she was no commanding figure as the Djun who had stolen the shards of the palace had been; on a human she would be about as high as a ribcage, but she wanted to at least not appear wretched and terrified.

Clearly, the Love-Eyed Man, for she knew him by no other name, was startled by the change from frightened, prisoner elf-maiden to defiant, weaponless forest queen. He bore a large tray easily in one hand; Dewshine identified its contents as food by scent and glanced up at the man, who also held a light, small table under the other arm. He spoke in her language as he had the day before. "I thought you might be hungry. As far as I can tell, you have had nothing since at least yesterday morning, when they-" he stopped, then went on. "Actually, I brought enough for two. Perhaps we can eat together?"

This last was hesitantly, almost shyly, asked, and though the phrasing indicated some choice, the elf thought that she really had little power in the matter. Both knew that he was trying to be courteous and friendly. Dewshine nodded, her blue eyes betraying nothing save a wary regard for the human. Elf maiden and human sat slowly, and the man swung the table lightly out between them; at this, the Wolfrider nearly tensed, then eased as he set the try down on the dark wood table.

Dewshine stayed ready for anything throughout the large meal, which included several types of deliceous fruits. She tried to be neat as she studied the Love-Eyed Man.

Clearly she was at least three or four times his age, though, she now noted, they were proportionately the same age, in terms of life-spans; about middle-aged, though the Love-Eyed Man was a little older seeming. His black hair was rather messy, but did not seem disorganized; his clothes were plain tan, his eyes gray, his nose a proud arch and he was athletic with strong but not bulky muscles. When he had come in she had noted both his knee-high boots, tucked under his pants, and his lack of weapons or decorations. He seemed a little like the man who had been befriended by Ember's part of the Wolfriders, Lr-gran, or maybe Leh-regihn. Finally, the man broke the silence, still in the elf tongue. "I'm Bretch." he told her. "What's your name?"

The Wolfrider replied in his language in turn. Since there was no term for her name in the human words, she said "I am Shining Dew. But in my speech," Dewshine said, then switched to her own language, "Dewshine." The Love-Eyed Man -Bretch- started as she spoke in his own tongue, then relaxed with a crooked smile.

"Shining Dew." he repeated in human, then in elven, he said "Dewshine."

"Yes... Bretch." the elf said with a slight smile of her own in his language, then returned to the lovely fruit she was nibbling. Though she pretended not to, she did see the look of softness, pity, love, longing and sorrow that came into his face. Then it was gone.


	4. New Room

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Four: _ New Room_

Dewshine remained in her little corner throughout the day, and Bretch came back once at around noon with a smaller meal for them to share. The man also brought a near-sunset meal, which was also eaten mainly in silence, though not tinged with the elf's fear as the morning and afternoon meals had been; it was a comfortable quiet, almost friendly. After he picked up the tray and table, he turned to the prisoner, for though the elf was not chained, she was not allowed out of the room.

In his language, Bretch said suddenly, "This room is not comfortable for you, Shining Dew. Perhaps you would like to move to another room; one with chairs and a real bed, such as you have had in the forest?" Dewshine looked up at him startled. It seemed that he wanted to be friendly, and wanted her to be comfortable. This man was not what she had expected at all, and he must have seen the confusion in her eyes.

He sighed and turned to leave. "Wait, Bretch?" asked Dewshine. She still knelt on the floor as she had for the meal, her toes folded under so she could leap up if necessary and now put one hand slowly up to him. Startled, the human took it hesitantly, shifting his burden so that he could free one arm. Bretch raised her slowly to her feet. "Actually, I would like to move." He nodded, smiling faintly, and let go of her hand. Dewshine smiled back at him. "And thank you," she added in his tongue.

Bretch nodded again, still smiling, and went out the door. This time Dewshine started to examine her room. It had stone for walls, ceiling and floor; in the wall opposite her, in the middle and about as high up as Aroree or Savah, was a mettle-barred window, about a large as the hole to a room in the Father Tree. Faint sounds drifted to her from the window, but not many. Even in daylight, as she guessed was the time, the room was mostly in shadows.

The elf backed up a few paces, the ran at the wall, and used it as propulsion to grab the high-up window. She dangled for a second, the her boots gave her some leverage to push herself up so that she was perched on the wide window sill. Dewshine looked around. The window opened out over an ally way, facing another wall that was about the length of two wolves from the elf..

She remained there until she was startled by the door opening, but stayed where she was, looking out the window. Her gold hair, green-brown skirt and tan shirt fluttered in the slight breeze. In her own language, she joked with whoever it was coming in the door (she assumed it was Bretch), "Not _more_ food? If I eat much more I'll be so fat I won't be able to ride!"

"No more food. But I have had words with several people, and they say there is room for you more comfortable than this that is ready." The man was waiting in the doorway, but, even though she was faced away from him, Dewshine could smell and hear the presence of two others; the two who Bretch had sent running the day before. She spun on the window ledge, looking down at the men.

One was guarding the door, the other advancing on the elf with the chains Bretch had taken off her in his hands. He glared at the prisoner. "Please, Dewshine," Bretch pleeded in her own language as she glared at the three of them, feelling confused and frightened as she pushed herself farther into the bars of the window. "Listen to me. I cannot move you to a new room without the chains on. I am sorry, but you must trust me. You will come to no harm." Then he whispered, "I promise."

Warily, the elf glanced out at him, then slid off her perch and ont the floor, landing on her feet. She stood tall, warily, and clenched her fists and teeth, but held out her arms, blue eyes alert. The man shackled her and she allowed Bretch to silently take the chains and lead her carefully out of the room. They walked down a hall, then up some stairs, then down another hall, all lit by torches and with no people, until they stopped at a door near the end of he second hallway. Even if I did escape, I could never find my way out, Dewshine realized as she was led into the room.

At first she didn't examine it, but she did smell the freshness of it. Bretch took the keys from the man who had locked the elf up again, and released her, then gave the chains and keys back to the man and waved them both out and backed up to lean his back against the wall next to the door. "Well?" he asked in elf-speech, "Is this room to you liking?" He was smiling. Dewshine turned- and gasped.

The room had an earth floor, scattered with leaves that seemed to have fallen from the small trees that were planted in the room in no pattern at all. A pair of the larger trees had been formed into a hollow of interwoven wood, and padded with skins. The wall opposite the door, which was set in the corner of the room, had a window that was barred not by mettle, but by the branches of a living tree, so that th sunlight that filtered in was soft in a green sort of way.

A pile of rocks seemed to have a spring gushing out of it; the water flowed over rocks in an S- shape and then turned to the wall, where it disappeared through an opening in the wall. Next to the spring, the large rocks projected out to form a flat area a lat about waist level to Dewshine, and a pair of boulders with flat tops served as chairs for the table.

For a human, it must have taken a long time to create something this perfect for her. The elf turned to Bretch, and didn't realize there were tears in her eyes, but did smile at him. She could find no words to thank him, and so stretched out her hands, palm up. He took them with his, a smile on his own face.


	5. Secret Love

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Five: _ Secret Love_

Wandering through the trees, Dewshine thought on how her kind had been treated in the past, and wondered why this change now. What was it about her to this man? Why had there been such love in his eyes, and why go through all this trouble for her? She finally fell asleep with her mind spinning over these questions. She awoke with the rising sun, somewhat diluted and much greener than usual, in her eyes, and returned to wandering about the spacious garden.

It was very, very large; nose to tail, she thought five wolves could have fit a little tightly from the tree-window to the door, and an eight from wall to wall the other way. It was lovely to be almost home again, at least in a forest. Dewshine heard the door open, and walked over to it. As she had hoped it was Bretch, and he carried the usual tray of food for two. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. "I take it you like it. May I join you?" he asked, hefting the tray. The elf nodded, and he deposited the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Bretch. So much, for everything you've done for me," Dewshine said, looking up into his gray eyes; they softened, and he nodded.

"You're welcome." he said. They continued eating, though the elf ate little. She was unused to so much food, three times a day. Then she put down her things, and looked down at the tray. Dewshine lifted her eyes and looked into the man's once again. "Why?" she asked.

"Why take me prisoner, then treat me like a queen? Why go through all this trouble for me, making this room just like a true forest? What am I to you?" The man put down his food, then slowly, carefully chewed his bite and didn't look at her. The silence drew out as Dewshine waited patiently, folding her shaking hands in her lap. Finally, Bretch looked at her, and spoke.

"For almost three full turns of the seasons I have watched your tribe, Dewshine, when you were down by the stream. I saw that you have once loved the black-haired one who is always with the honey-haired one, by the way that you watched them both. I saw that you did not hate him for turning away from you, or the other. I saw that you wished your shared love would flare up again."

He now turned haunted eyes to the face of the Wolfrider. "I watched. And I waited. I saw your pain as he slowly, nearly fully, turned away. I saw it break your heart." Bretch spoke carefully, but his words were terrifying to Dewshine. He had watched them for almost three turns of the seasons- he knew of her dying love for Scouter! How closely had he been watching to see that? Bretch went on.

"I saw you fade from lack of love, though I think even now you are closer than friends, all three of us know that you will never again love each other as you once did." He stopped, then dropped his eyes again. "But there is love you can have- you _do_ have, maiden." Bretch's voice was quiet and hoarse. He came around the table and knelt by her taking her hands in his.

"Wh- whose?" asked Dewshine. She was scarred, nearly terrified of this gentle man.

He looked into her blue eyes again, and very slowly reached out and gently, carefully cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Mine," he whispered. "Mine," and Bretch tenderly brought her face, though she tried to pull away, to his, and gently kissed her lips.

Though she didn't know what a kiss was, from the way he pulled her to him it was not something she could ever do with a human.

000

Dewshine gasped and pulled away. "No!" she cried, getting up shakily, and backing away from the man, staring at him. She bumped into a tree, and wrapped both hands around one branch on her left side as she sank to the floor. "No." she repeated, face pale. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Tears ran down her face, and she clung to the tree. It was too much. The capture and then this? "No. No, no, no..." Dewshine chanted, eyes closed as they streamed.

She felt choked, and her heart was in pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked from it; she got up and backed away from Bretch to another tree, where she collapsed. "No, no, no, no," she sobbed her heart racing and her breathing coming in gasps. How long she lay there she could not guess. Then she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

Bretch was still there, watching her from the first tree with sorrow written in his eyes. "Dewshine, I'm sorry. I let my emotions get out of hand." He spoke softly.

The elf closed her eyes again and let the tears flow. He continued. "I brought you here to let you time to learn to love me in return, and I had this room created so that you would be happy here with me-"the man's voice cracked.

Her own voice was ragged as she replied without looking at him. "Please, Bretch, if you truly want me to be happy, let me return to my people. To my forest. To my father, my tribe, my _life_. Let me go home." Dewshine wept again. She could not love anyone except Scouter, and here love was being forced on her.

Hours later, it seemed, she again felt the man touch her shoulder, and she flinched slightly, but looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. "Let me go home, Bretch. Please…" she whispered, but instead he folded her into his arms in a gentle embrace. She clung to him, sobbing in his shoulder. Then a change came in his embrace and she suddenly couldn't get free of him.

The man then brought his mouth firmly down on hers in a fierce kiss. Though she all but hit him in her attempts to get away, he carried her over to her bead of branches, and bore down upon the helpless elf.

Bretch put his hands on her waist, then felt up her ribs and under her shirt to her chest, then he lowered his hands, still kissing her, to her hips and the most secret place on her body.

His breath was swift and harsh; his body hard. Brech's kiss was bruising it was so hard and fierce with passion and desire. It was such a new experience with a human that she was nearly paralyzed with fear, and then her escape attempts redoubled in her terror. He slowly pealed off his own clothes, and then he nearly tore off her lighter garments.

Eventually, Dewshine ceased to struggle against him and lay quiescent under Bretch as he did what he must with her. It was all she could de in his aroused state, though she wept and cried out with the pain and terror.


	6. Hesitaion is a Good Thing

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Six: _Hesitation is a Good Thing_

A leaf woke Dewshine, falling on her face from the branches over her head. She opened her eyes, disturbed by the feelings in her body, and looked down to her bare flesh. Instinctively, she pulled her legs up to her chin and wound her arms about her chest. As she did so, the violent, frightening night came back to her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, though a few tears till escaped. She hurt in a place she never had wanted hurt.

The elf shook with quiet sobs, but eventually she relaxed enough to open her eyes again. Bretch, his clothes only half-put on was standing over her. Her body went taut, the she subsided again and blotted out the mans' face. "Do what you want. I can't stop you." she said bitterly. Her voice cracked as she said this, and put her hand over her eyes to cover a fresh wash of tears. At the same time she lowered the other to press above the sore part of her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously, laying the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Yes." She chocked out, for the pain was still there, and she clenched her teeth. "Yes…"

Bretch reached under her head, cupping her right check up and turning her so that she had to look at him. Remembering the suddenness with which his passion had come on the day before she cringed, expecting a bruising kiss and he hands in places they shouldn't be.

He must have seen the fear and anger in her eyes, mixed with the dullness of resignation to a terrible fate, for he leaned over and lightly kissed her. She let him as tears streamed down her face, knowing what must come next,… waiting for it…

But it never came, and he released her gently. As he drew back, she could see the apology in his eyes, and she relented, at least enough to relax into the bed.

Then Dewshine looked around for her now-relatively-tattered clothes. It was hard to feel comfortable when she was undressed, and mere feet away from a, though apologetic, man who had raped her the previous night.

After the elf had dressed, she washed her face in the stream, then sat down to breakfast warily. There was no telling what he would do.

000

She had thought that he was her friend, had thought of herself as his friend. His violation of her had taught her different: Bretch was a man who she could not fully trust with her safety. Dewshine thought on how fragile her body had felt as he controlled her, how she had felt more like a captive than ever before, and she shivered, rubbing her arms as she perched in the tree that barred her window.

The breeze blew over her skin, ruffling her hair and clothes. Below her, Bretch came in with the evening meal and she jumped down to join him. They were quiet through the uncomfortable meal. When they were done, the human came around the table and reached his hand out to Dewshine's face. He carefully brought her face to his and brushed their lips together. The elf pulled away and backed up, her arms wrapped around her chest and shoulders.

Bretch followed her, and she continued to keep a distance between them. "Stay away! Please, Bretch." Her voice trailed off as he caught hold of her arm, holding it fast. "No. No!" she cried, struggling in his grasp as he pulled her to hum and kissed her again on the mouth. He dragged her small form to him, and wrapped his arms around her protesting body as she braced her hand on his chest.

"No," she repeated, crying once again. "Stop, please, Bretch! Stop!"

Dewshine collapsed weeping, as she man held her. She could do nothing, overpowered as she was. The Wolfrider was at the man's mercy, fully unable to do anything. Bretch's hands strayed to the laces of her clothes, and his own. He dragged her over to the bed, and bent over her, though she still wiggled, trying to get away.

Finally her old spirit rebelled and she slapped him so hard he was momentarily stunned, and she had time to get out of his tight grasp. Dewshine escaped to the large window-tree and, still sobbing, started to climb it. But her ankle was caught, in a grasp of steel and she was dragged ruthlessly to the ground.

Bretch straddled her stomach, then paused as she turned her face away, tears running down her face as she went limp with hopelessness. No, there was nothing she could do to escape. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her wrists, and then stood up, pulling her gently up to a standing position. She looked at him, blue eyes wide and mouth open. Then Bretch released her arms and turned away, eyes closed, head hanging close top his chest.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself out loud as he re-laced his shirt. Dewshine scramble up the tree, heart hammering incase he tried to come after her.

But all was quiet until she heard him leave the room with the food tray. All the same, she did not come down until well after the moons rose high.


	7. Why Stop?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Seven: _Why Stop?_

Why? He had not hesitated the night before last, so why had he stopped last night? Why had Bretch not continued to-

Dewshine didn't want to think about it.

The elf had spent most of the night in the tree, nearly traumatized out of her wits, repeating over and over again the same questions, still feeling the two kinds of pain;. The first was physical; he was a human, she a Wolfrider, naturally smaller than him in every way. The second was emotional and mental; he had betrayed her trust, had thought that she could love him suddenly, just because he loved her.

Why? What had he seen in her face that had made him stop?

000

Bretch paced his own room, waiting to bring Shining Dew her breakfast as he thought. He remembered the wonder of two nights ago- no. That kind of thinking was what had turned him on then. But, oh Threksh't, she was beautiful! He loved her. Why did she not love him? How could she not see the future together?

He remembered why he had stopped- how she had collapsed at the last under him, how her eyes and face had shown a beaten spirit accepting the inevitable. She had _surrendered_ to him, not responded to him. Shining Dew had not loved him in return that first night, either, he remembered. He had been so aroused by her he had not seen that.

But now he did. Now he could see how truly fragile she was. Shining Dew was a flower; Bretch could love it, admire it, but not touch it for fear of damaging it.

And he would never risk scarring it permanently. But a flower needs to be kept, not shut away. Shining Dew needed to be with him for her to become less fragile.

He needed to be with her, day in and day out. Not separate, together. Bretch knew Shining Dew would eventually turn to him, finding no other companionship. But sometimes a flower needed to be pruned, to be harmed in order to be kept around and admired.

So did Shining Dew. She needed to be hurt in order for her to turn to him with outstretched arms.

Bretch needed to set to pruning, but he would give his flower one last chance to turn her face to him.


	8. Not Understanding

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Eight: _Not Understanding_

Dewshine started as the door opened and Bretch came in. He seemed friendly enough, so they ate, but the elf never once took her eyes off him for more than a second. Bretch was dangerous- that much she knew already.

The man came by twice more, with lunch and then with dinner. When they were both finished the evening meal, the man put out one hand, palm up, to her. Dewshine tensed, ready for a renewed attempt at her. At last, when he showed no signs of becoming hostile, she warily slid her hand into his own larger one.

He looked into her blue eyes. "I am sorry. I love you, but I see I must wait until you are ready." Bretch said, quietly in her language, then let go of her hand and picked up the tray and took it to the door.

"Wait, Bretch." He turned back at her soft voice. "Thank you," she whispered, and he nodded, but she went on, and he set the tray down and came back to sit at the table, hands folded in his lap. "You are right- I am not ready. I shall always count you as a friend, and nothing can change that, but I am not your kind.

"I will never be ready for love with you. For lying with you. You are human, and I'm an elf. We cannot be together. Ever."

Dewshine had been studying the stone table as she said this, but now she looked into his eyes. "I love Scouter still, can you not see that? Perhaps we have grown apart, but never fallen as fully away as you think. Still he knows my soulname, as I know his."

Bretch was still silent. At last, he reached out and patted Dewshine's hand where it still lay on the table.

"Thank you for understanding, Bretch," she told him, lowering her eyes to the table once again.

They sat there for a few minutes, and the man still held her wrist.

000

He had thought she and the black-haired elf had fallen out of love fully, and she was ready to take a new lover. Now Bretch saw he was wrong. His flower was yet a bud, and he had to open up the petals forcefully so that she would bloom to him all the sweeter.

The man prepared himself, and slowly took a firmer grip on her arm. He leaned over the table and took her other arm just as tightly. Bretch saw her eyes go wide, with a puzzled expression in them. Then realization hit her.

"I thought you understood, Bretch!" she said softly, pulling away unsuccessfully. He merely tightened his hold on her and came around the table. He needed to start pruning his flower.

Dewshine franticly yanked harder, visions of the inevitable swallowing her up. "No! Stop, Bretch! Stop!" she cried in terror. "Don't…" whispered the elf, turning haunted, betrayed eyes on the man, who only leaned close, forcing her arm apart as he bent her backwards onto the table and kissed her fiercely, with all his love for her sent to his mouth, bruising hers.

But Bretch knew, as he had two nights before, what they needed. With his eyes closed, he didn't see the tears running down her face, but he did feel her go limp as she had the day before. This time he did not care. She was his and his alone.

The man scooped her up in his arms, and once more carried her to the tree-bed. He released on of her arms, and put his free hand on her neck, then to her shoulder and her upped arm. As it moved, it swept off the color of her shirt.

He moved his lips to the now-exposed skin on her shoulder, the kissed down to the bare skin of her chest. One arm out of her shirt, then the other. The leather gathered at her waist and he reached his right arm behind her back, and around to the other side.

Bretch used the other to find the laces of her skirt. She remained quiescent under him, not even protesting when he discarded every bit of his own clothing, and rolled onto his back, dragging her on top of him.

He pulled the blankets over them both and kissed her neck again, running his hands from the small of her back to her gold hair.

"I love you Dewshine," he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him even as she cried out in pain, anger and fear.


	9. Need Help

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Nine: _Need Help_

The Wolfrider's face ran with tears, and she gritted her teeth, shuddering. She lay partially on top of Bretch, who had an arm wrapped around her waist.; she was farther towards the wall than Bretcch. He woke as a sob she could not stifle burst from her. She had one arm wrapped around her lower belly, where she aced terribly after last night, and the other hand on the shoulder opposite its arm.

As she watched apprehensively, he rolled over so he faced her, smiling tenderly, and took an arm from outside the blanket they both lay under, placing his palm on her cheek, but she twitched away and rolled so she faced the wall and a fresh wash of tears came.

Even after he had said he understood her love for Scouter, he had forced her to join with him again against her will! He still thought she could love him, even after last night. She sobbed again, squeezing her eyes shut hard, and biting her lip.

No, Bretch was not her friend anymore. He may even be her enemy now, she thought bitterly.

"Dewshine?" he asked softly. "Are you well?" The elf caught her breath. After what he had done to her he had to ask if she was al right!

"No." she told him, lowering her head farther, curling up tighter and shifting her arms so that each hand lay on the opposite shoulder.

He set his hand on her bare back, over her hand, and she pulled away. "Stop, please, Bretch." She told him quietly, with only half a heart. He would do what he would to her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Dewshine felt her heart harden towards him.

000

Why was she being like this? Bretch wondered. She should have felt his love and turned to him for it. Instead she had tried to escape him, and let him do as he pleased. She seeped to truly avoid him, to not want him as a lover.

Merely because of the difference in their races she was turning away from him. Even a blind man could see that the black-haired one –Scouter, she had called him- had less love for her. Why, they never even kissed!

His flower Shining Dews just needed to be pruned all the harder for her unwillingness of bloom, Bretch thought. The man put his arm over her shoulder.

Ignoring her gasp, he dragged her to him in spite of her week struggles, and kissed her forehead, then her lips, then her neck, and then her bosom again. He pulled himself on top of her and grabbed her mouth with his own.

Once again, eventually, the elf had to lay quiet and still under him.

000

Jial? sent Dewshine tentatively, from where she sat in her tree with one hand over her stomach. She knew now that she couldn't escape on her own, as she had thought before. Jial, where are you! I need you!

Lree! Lree, is that you? Scouter thought back, seeming shocked that she had sent to him. We all thought they had killed you! Where are you? Are you all right?

Yes… and no. I don't fully know where I am, but I believe somewhere in the New See-tah-del.. And very near the forest, because my room has a window and through it I can see the forest, after some plains.

Now Tyleet broke in. Just stay where you are- we'll come and get you. But- Lree? Here her mind-voice faltered. They killed your wolf. Dewshine nodded sadly- she had felt his death.

I know, Sohn.

But why didn't you send to us for help? We thought you were dead! broke in Scouter.

Oh, ho! I didn't realize- oh! Is father- well,…

Treestump's his name, Lifemate. Tyleet told her. We were all sad, but our friend Jial here wouldn't let them howl for you, even if it has been a little over three days! You should have seen him- he almost punched Cutter! The youngest elf of the trio chuckled, and Dweshine could feel it, and responded.

Let me go, now, Lifmates. she said. It was good to hear them say that last word, and to say it in return to them. I need to talk to my father. She broke contact gently with them, then sent Father! Where are you?

Cub? he replied, startled. Oh, Dewshine! She had to tell all over again where she was, that she had already spoken to her LIfemates, that she knew her wolf was dead, and that she didn't think that they had thought her captured and killed.

She greeted Darkpool, who was nearly a son of her own blood. Then Treestump told her to relieve Clearbrook's mind, and she did it all over again. In turn, the Wolfrider elder sent her to her chief, who, now her loved ones knew she was unharmed, needed to know as well.

After greeting each member of the tribe mind-to-mind, she returned again to Tyleet and Scouter, with the grimmest news, for she had to tell them of Bretch, and of his actions.

Sohn? Jial? I have news I'm not sure you want to hear.

It will be from you, and therefore we want to hear it, Lree said Tyleet firmly.

Not this news, Sohn. She took a deep, steadying breath, then let it out again., placing one hand lower on her belly than settling the other higher. Because Bretch, the man who visited my in my room, has forced me to join with him. He has gotten me with cub, and I can feel it growing in by belly.


	10. Preparations for Escape

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Ten: _Preparations For Escape_

Dewshine broke of the sending gently but quickly so that her Lifemates could not feel her humiliation and pain. A half-breed child- with her as the mother! The Wolfrider maiden clenched her teeth, eyes closed, and sobbed again, felling the child through her palms, still pressed to her stomach.

She felt Scouter and Tyleet try to contact her, but she pushed them away. Bretch came in with breakfast, and she slowly climbed down out of the tree. This time she did not sit at the table but merely leaned against the rock that was her chair.

When she looked up at Bretch, carefully keeping out of his reach, she saw sorrow in his eyes, and relented enough to sit gingerly on the side of her chair., prepared to run at a second's notice. This time when he reached for her, she was ready, and darted over to her tree before he could get a grasp on her wrist.

"Dewshine?" he called in her own tongue. "What's wrong? Are you all right? Come down," The man sounded puzzled, so she swung down to perch on a branch deftly just out of his reach, and searched his grey eyes.

"Do you promise not to try –anything– with me?" she asked him sharply, and he nodded, still sorrowful. "Promise," she pressed him, "Promise!"

"Must I really? Or do you truly not trust me?" he asked bitterly. Dewshine gave him a look that answered that, and he promised. She, in her part, jumped out of the tree lightly; he gasped at the drop of more than six feet.

Bretch sat down, and only when he was seated did Dewshine resume her tentative position on the edge of hers. When he came with lunch, she extracted the same promise from him as she sat in the tree, then at dinner, the time when he had made his successful attempts at her each other time.

He stayed true to his word, and she gradually relaxed enough to eat comfortably with him at breakfast the next day. At lunch she didn't even ask him to promise, and he didn't seem to need to, so the dinner was almost as normal as it had ever been.

After dinner this time, however, he went to the door and didn't leave. Instead, he gave the tray to someone outside and then whispered to them, after which he came and sat back down in his chair, his hands clasped together on the table in front of him.

"Bretch…?" asked Dewshine warily, getting ready to dash away if she needed to. Suddenly, Scouter and Tyleet lock-sent to her, and she turned her head, opening the connection hesitantly for fear of what they might say to her. She closed her eyes.

Lifemate! We're coming. Keep sending so we can follow you! they chorused.

Oh, Sohn, Jial! Who else is with you? I think I am rather high up, and only Aroree could get up here!

Not just Aroree, Lree- Ember sent to her brother Sunstream, and he called to Rayek. He, the Jackwolfriders, Windkin and the palace are here. Scouter alone thought her that.

We thought, once we knew you were alive, that two gliders are better than one. Tyleet added. All of us are coming to get you! Well, she amended hastily, Rayek, Aroree, our Jial, Cutter, Windkin, Redlance, Darkpool, Pike, Treestump, Clearbrook and Leetah. Our good Healer says you will –never mind. Just send to her yourself. She is anxious to hear from you! the relatively young Wolfrider said, and she broke the connection, as did Scouter to allow her time to talk with the one-time Sunvilager turned Wolfrider- Healer.

Leetah? sent Dewshine uncertainly, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke in her mind. Tyleet said you wanted to talk with me?

Yes, Dewshine. the gently, dark-skinned elf maiden sent back. I thought you would need my magic for yourself. That Bretch- well, wait until we get there. He'll wish he had never laid eyes on you for what he's done. Dewsine gasped, and Bretch looked at her with concern.

The man still sat, and he watched her eyes play under her eyelids. Now she put her free hand, for he held one gently, on her stomach and pulled her eyebrows together in puzzlement and fear.

How-

Tyleet and Scouter told me, but no one else. And please don't scold them for it; they did the right thing, telling me. As a healer- well, never mind. Leetah cut herself off, then went on. You probably hurt –High Ones know I did my first time, and though I know this isn't the first for you, he is almost twice as large as you, not to mention you didn't even get a choice in the matter. Nor did I, but at least you cousin is the same race as me.

Thank you, Leetah. But please- don't tell anyone else, either– but he –Bretch, that is– has given me a child. Please, you won't let the rest of the tribe know, will you? she begged. And thank you again. I can hardly sit, let alone ride!

Leetah recoiled, and Dewshine heard her gasp, but she came back. No, I won't let anyone know, but you do realize that eventually you will have to say something. But, on the other hand, I believe I can keep the cub from being born… She trailed off, thinking.

Oh, thank you Leetah! she cried.

We will discus this later, when we have more time, because for now we are almost at your to-wer. Rayek, Windkin and Aroree are on their way up.


	11. Away

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Eleven: _Away_

Bretch saw Dewshine leak a tear as she took a breath and opened her blue eyes. She started as she felt his hand on hers and drew back,; he let her go and she didn't run away. The small figure was like a deer, he decided. If you tried to run after her, she raced beyond your reach. But if you were quiet, if you let her do as she wished, she might just return to you.

The man looked at her, and she quickly, self-consciously, removed her hand from her stomach and placed it in her lap. "What was that about?" he asked. "You closed you eyes and couldn't hear me. What happened, Dewshine?" Again he reached for her hand, and she got up, but his time not in response to the hand.

"Dewshine?" he asked getting up and following her around the table. She spun at the sound of his approach, and continued backing away until she got to the tree by the window. Then, in a burst of speed, she leapt up into its branches. Startled, he started to climb the sturdy plant.

"Stop, Bretch." she ordered him. Her voice was so harsh, so commanding, that he only sat on the branch, looking at her as she balanced, standing, on one also. One hand she used to steady herself, and the other went to her belly again, almost unconsciously.

"Why?" he asked, and reached for her hand. "I will not harm you, Dewshine. I could never hurt you!" he told her, believing every word. She only laughed, her voice as harsh as a crows'.

"Never harm me?" she asked backing towards the branched-over window. "Do you still think you haven't, Bretch? You have hurt me very much ."

"How?" the man whispered, thinking again of that hand she kept settling on her belly. Surly it couldn't be -they were two different races- it was like a doe carrying the spawn of a horse!

"You still don't know?" Her eyes glittered with tears, and she tightened her grip on her stomach, feeling for the branch behind with the other hand. "You truly don't think you have done anything wrong?" Now her gaze turned disbelieving. "Even after my screams, my pleading- you still don't think you have done anything wrong, do you." It was not a question. "After all my escape attempts. My struggles." She glared at him.

"I felt the child growing inside me today, Bretch." She told him quietly. Tears now ran freely down her face as she gritted her teeth together. "Your child." She told him. "The child you have forced on me. Now it's time for me to leave, but this child will forever remind me of the wrong you have done me."

Dewshine shut her eyes, then suddenly tilted her face to the window. Bretch couldn't hear sending, but Aroree and the captive could.

Dewshine? Is that you? the former Glider asked, hovering with Rayek and Dewshine's own son Windkin next to the tree-latticed window.

Yes! Yes, Aroree! Come quickly, but I don't know how you will be able to- she stopped as Redlance formed the plant away from Dewshine's back. She turned and held out her arms.

Aroree grabbed her, and Rayek re-settled the tree-shaper away from the wood. Just as the Wolfrider's feet cleared the room and she grinned with triumph, Bretch caught hold of the elf's ankles Windkin darted over to him as Aroree tugged Dewshine out- trailing the human.

No! Windkin, please- Stop! Take his feet send Dewshine franticly, so wildly her son had to comply. The odd group got to the ground without incident, though all the way each thought that they would be spotted, but it seemed the night hid them well.

Bretch and a puzzled Windkin, who had had a hard time keeping his end of the man aloft, tumbled to the ground just outside the See-tah-del, with the glider and Dewshine settling more gracefully beside them. There stood Tyleet, Scouter, Cutter, Darkpool, Pike, Treestump, Clearbrook and Leetah. There were also seven wolves who immediately came over to their riders; Leetah rode with Cutter.

Scouter, Treestump and Tyleet all raced over to Dewshine and hugged her fiercely, each sending to the lately-released elf. She answered each as well as she could privately.

"Cousin, I hope you have goo reason for bringing a human with you." said Cutter quietly, looking at Bretch.

"Why did you ask me to save him, mother?" asked Windkin, glaring at the man.

"You do not have to say anything if you do not want to, Dewshine." Leetah told her quietly. "We will not press you." Cutter looked at his Lifemate, then his relative, then back at the former desert elf.

"I think you know, Leetah," he accused.

"I do, but it is Dewshine's choice as to whether she tells anyone else besides myself and her Lifemates. What she told me is strictly between healer and tribeswoman. Is it time to tell, or do you wish not to have this burden? I can help you with it, but you must decide for yourself."

Dewshine lowered her head, and wrapped an arm about her belly just as the whole rest of the tribe, fully informed as to her capture and escape, came up. Among them were many Jackwolfriders and a few former Go-backs.

She looked up, and could name every one, for they were all dear to her. The she-elf resolved herself to tell them the whole truth, and sat up, looking at Bretch.


	12. Common Knowledge

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the World of Two Moons. I do, however own a few of the characters in this story.

Chapter Twelve: _Common Knowledge, Now_

Under her stony gaze Bretch shifted, and Windkin tightened his hold on the humans' shirt sleeve. Each elf there turned to look at him as Dewshine's story unfolded bitterly. After she told of his second attempt at her Scouter and Tyleet came and crouched next to her, each putting an arm around her shoulders. Tyleet leaned her head on the older olfrider's back.

The tale was told without emotion, as if Dewshine was not connected to it in any way, but the tears tan down her face. She sat with her legs curled up under her, and one arm, again, encircling her waist, while her Lifemate held her other wrist in his hand.

She finally told them how Aroree, Rayek, Redlance and her son Windkin rescue her. Leetah looked at her, and the younger elf looked back, then at her Lifemates. She had not told the tribe of the cub, and they would not betray her trust.

Suddenly, Treestump leapt off his wolf, where he had been sitting the whole time, and dashed at Bretch, axe raised. "Stop!" cried Dewshine, and her father slowed, axe raised. He had disbelief in his eyes.

"After all he's put you through you still intend him to live?" asked the Wolfrider elder, plainly shocked. "Why?"

Dewshine shook her head and pressed her hand all the tighter on her stomach, the other squeezing Scouters' harder, and she lowered her head as she let her eyes stream. "Dewshine?" asked Leetah, coming to kneel before her. The healer stretched out her hand and took the Wolfrider's shoulder. "I believe it is time for you to tell them." She whispered to her.

At last, the lately-freed elf nodded. She looked up at her father, blue eyes haunted. Bretch had not moved, and she looked at him next. She reached out and held out her hand to him, and he took it, looking at her with apology in his own gray eyes now.

He had never meant to hurt her. He loved her, and wanted her to be happy with him, no one else. Dewshine nodded.

"Because I bear his child," she said, not taking her eyes from his face.

000

A murmur swept through the assembled. "How?" asked Treestump bleakly, axe falling to his side. "How could you, Dewshine?" he cried, and this was echoed by many others.

"I had not choice in the matter. He gave me none," she said bitterly, taking her hand out of his and replacing it on her belly.

"As a healer, I can prevent her from having the child," added Leetah. "But only if that is what you decide, Dewshine. In three-fourths of a year, it will be too late to reverse this without causing you harm." She told the younger elf.

"We can talk of this later, Lifemate," whispered Scouter, glaring at Bretch. "What do we do with _him_?" he spat out.

"He can be left in the See-tah-del. He cannot harm any of us now." replied Dewshine evenly. "You must stay away, Bretch. I shall be on my guard, and you will not get to me again." she warned.

"I understand," he told her in her own language, looking into her eyes. Bretch reached out slowly, and brushed a bit of hair away from her face. She warned him away with her eyes.

000

Dewshine rode behind her father on ht way back, to the Holt. There she, Tyleet and Scouter sat in silence in the tree-hollow shared by the three, Clearbrook and Treestump ; they also came in, a few minutes later. She no longer hurt, for Leetah had healed her after they returned home.

It was hard for Dewshine to believe, after being a prisoner for so long, it seemed to her, that she was free now. She thought long and hard about Bretch's child, and finally came to Leetah with her decision the next day, for she, Ember and the rest of their part of the Wolfriders would be moving on in three says. It would have been awkward to have to ask Mender to do what Leetah did.

Two days later, Dewshine, Scouter, Tyleet, Darkpool, Ember and all the rest of their company rode out from the Holt, waving goodbyes to their kinsfolk, as they returned the salute.

Only Dewshine noticed a tall figure, to tall to be an elf, yet to short for either Aroree or Savah, waving goodbye to her alone from the shadow of a tree. Tears ran down Bretch's face, but he made no attempt to stop her.

Every Wolfrider present stood, tilted back their heads and gave a long howl of triumph. No one noticed it, or if they did, no one mentioned it, when Dewshine's eyes ran and her song was more sorrowful than any of the others.

Neither did anyone notice when an untrained, not quite elven voice rang out quietly, as Bretch bid farfel to his love.


End file.
